


Phil and the Fairy Tale

by RosaflagePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Phanfiction, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaflagePhil/pseuds/RosaflagePhil
Summary: Legend says that there is a tower far away from civilization protected by a dragon. A princess is trapped in the tower, awaiting rescue by a courageous knight in shining armor. The princess is preserved by a spell that makes her age at a slower-than-natural rate, so no one knows how long the princess has been there or how old she appears to be now, but the whispers are that she must be a beautiful young woman now.





	Phil and the Fairy Tale

Legend says that there is a tower far away from civilization protected by a dragon. A princess is trapped in the tower, awaiting rescue by a courageous knight in shining armor. The princess is preserved by a spell that makes her age at a slower-than-natural rate, so no one knows how long the princess has been there or how old she appears to be now, but the whispers are that she must be a beautiful young woman now. 

 

Phil was obsessed. He had heard the legend only recently but he couldn't stop thinking about it. The story of a princess locked away in a hidden tower, alone and guarded by a dragon, entranced him. Phil wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He couldn't bear the thought of her being alone forever, so he decided to set out on a quest to find her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After some extensive research, Phil had a list of potential hidden tower locations and set off on his quest. Along the way, he found a stray shiba inu that he adopted and named Susan. He couldn't just leave her in the middle of a forest, now, could he? She was just so cute, so Phil kept her for his travels. 

One day, he was hiking through some woods when Susan stopped suddenly, staring off into the distance. 

"What do you see, Sue?" Phil asked her. She continued staring, nose twitching. When Phil reached out to pat her head, she took off running towards whatever she had been staring at. Groaning, Phil ran after her. A few minutes later, they burst into a clearing and Susan came to a dead stop. "What... the... hell... Susan?" Phil panted. As he regained his breath, he looked around the clearing. It was absolutely beautiful; the sky above was a clear blue, the grass was full and green, a small stream ran through, and there was a magnificent pile of boulders in the middle of it all. "Wow," Phil breathed. 

Susan started whining and shifting from foot to foot. She walked closer to Phil, as far from the middle of the clearing as she could while still being close to Phil. 

Phil grew wary of his surroundings. If Susan was scared, there must be something out there. He absentmindedly patted her head as he continued looking around, this time scanning for danger, but he saw nothing. That's strange, he thought. Slowly, he approached the boulders. They were bigger than he had expected, when he got closer, and had strange patterns. In fact, he couldn't quite tell where one rock ended and another began. Phil reached forward to touch one and found it to be definitely not a rock, though he couldn't think of what it actually was. Susan was whining a little louder now, still a ways behind him. He turned to glance over at her. She looked absolutely terrified. He turned back to the boulders. 

"Shit!" he exclaimed, jumping back. A great big yellow eye was staring at him near where he had just touched the rocks. "That is not a rock! Shit shit shit that's a dragon! Oh my god, Susan, it's a fucking dragon!" Phil babbled, running back several paces. He saw the pile of rocks begin to move. It was obvious where the "rocks" were connected as the body of a dragon, now that Phil knew it was a dragon. The dragon raised its head on its long neck and stretched its back like a cat, although Phil didn't think it looked at all cuddly. 

Opening its gargantuan mouth, it let out a roar towards Phil, who ran to hide behind something, anything. Well this is a great place to hide from a fire-breathing dragon- behind a tree! Yes, Phil, great work. You're definitely safe now! his brain sarcastically supplied. 

The ground shook as the dragon approached the tree, or maybe it was still unraveling its long body and huge limbs from around the cylindrical tower that Phil had caught a glimpse of as he turned to run. 

"Wait, Susan! It's a dragon guarding a tower! That means the story was real and we've found it! Oh my god!" Phil looked next to him to see Susan's reaction, but she wasn't there. "Susan?" Phil yelled. She wasn't near him anywhere. He peeked out from behind his tree to see Susan staring down the dragon, her previous fear nowhere in sight. "Susan! Come here! It will eat you!" 

The dragon bent its long neck to Susan menacingly. Phil turned away so he wouldn't have to see his poor idiotic dog die at the hands of such a beast, waiting to hear her yelps of pain as she was eaten alive. 

A few seconds later, Phil dared to look again, as the area had gone silent. The dragon was staring at Susan with what looked to be amusement as Susan rolled around in the grass. She got back up and barked playfully, bending into her "play with me I'm adorable" stance. The dragon ducked its head down and nudged her with its snout. 

What the hell is happening right now? Phil wondered. Why isn't the dragon eating her? He carefully shuffled closer to them, not quite trusting the situation yet. As he approached, the dragon's gaze snapped back to glare at him. Phil froze before slowly raising his hands in a hopefully placating gesture. The dragon began to growl at him and Phil's eyes squeezed shut, preparing to be burned alive, but Susan barked, breaking the moment. The dragon stopped growling and the animals seemed to have a conversation while Phil remained frozen. A few minutes later, the dragon looked at Phil with a cautious, but not angry, expression. It blinked slowly and scanned Phil, as if judging his character, then nodded once. Its gaze returned to Susan and they began playing again. 

"Well, now what?" Phil asked no one in particular. He assumed that he was free to wander as he pleased now that the dragon had sized him up. Looking at the tower again, he saw nothing that seemed to be a door or window he could use to enter. With careful glances at the dragon, he walked to the tower to find a way in. 

Fifteen minutes of looking later and Phil was getting impatient. He had come all this way to find and save the princess and he couldn't just because there wasn't a door. Eventually, he resorted to simply climbing up the side to see if there was a window or trapdoor on the top of the tower or something as he was completely out of ideas. 

As he pulled himself up the side of the tower, he began to contemplate his life decisions again. He had dedicated his time to finding a princess that he hadn't been sure existed or not and nearly threw his life away in the process, facing a dragon and now being stupid enough to climb the side of a tower lacking windows and doors. He hadn't met this princess, he didn't know her at all, and yet Phil was risking life and limb for her. He especially regretted the decision to climb the tower as he had to climb up a ways and then shimmy along the sides to try to find an opening. When he got about a meter away from the top of the tower, he finally saw something that looked promising: wood. It was completely different from the rest of the tower's construction, which was all stone. This had to be a window. Phil rushed towards it, desperate to relieve his aching limbs from his tedious climb. He saw a handle and nearly cried with joy at having nearly completed his quest. He reached for the handle to open it, grabbing tightly with one hand, and- 

SMACK

The window slammed open on Phil's fingers. 

"Ouch! What the hell?" he cried as he shook out his poor hand, dangling from the tower by the other. He heard a shriek above him and quickly looked up to see a flash of brown before he was hit with a book. 

"Get! Off! My! Tower! You! Freak!" a distinctly male voice called, punctuating his words by smacking Phil with the book. 

"What the hell! Calm down!" The hitting slowed down but didn't stop. 

"Get away! Go rob someone else!"

"I'm not here to rob you! I'm here to rescue the princess!" The hitting stopped altogether now. 

"There's no princess here, you daft idiot, and how am I supposed to believe you're not here to rob me? I don't even know you!" 

Phil let out an exasperated sigh and exclaimed, "Well, if you let me in and I try to rob you then you can push me back out the window but can I please come in now? My arms are about to fall off and I think you shattered my hand." 

There was silence above him for a few seconds before Phil heard a wary, "Fine. But no funny business. You can climb in and then tell me who you are and what you want and then leave, got it?" 

"Yes, I've got it. Thanks," Phil grunted as he hauled himself through the open window and into the tower. 

The inside of the tower was nicer than he had expected. It was spacious and light with a big bed off to one side and several comfortable chairs to choose from. On one edge of the room there was an elaborate system of computers, televisions, and video gaming software. Posters decorated the walls for anime and My Chemical Romance and a Chinese takeout box was sitting empty on a coffee table. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" The stern male voice from earlier snapped Phil back to his senses. He turned to his left to see a gorgeous young man. He had soft looking brown hair and amazing brown eyes with a creamy complexion and don't even get Phil started on the rest of him. Essentially, he was dreamier than dreams. And he was apparently holding a book in his left hand, poised to strike. Phil subconsciously flinched away from the book. 

"I-I'm Phil Lester and I've been looking for a tower guarded by a dragon to save a princess from a legend I read about on the internet?" The longer his sentence went on, the more ridiculous Phil realized his story was. 

The young man eyed him suspiciously. "There aren't any princesses here, just me and the evil old witch that still sometimes comes to make sure I'm not dead." 

Phil's eyes widened. "Wait, are you the princess that was taken to this tower years ago?" 

The other man rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not the princess that was taken. There was no princess taken. Fuck society. I am the prince that was taken. They just couldn't handle that a supposedly strapping young lad with years of combat training and battle wisdom would get taken and locked away in an inescapable tower. Plus, what knight in shining armor would save a prince, they all want to save the girl so they can marry someone rich and beautiful who will produce strong children and blah blah blah."

Phil blinked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around this; all this time, he's been chasing after a prince? Not that Phil minded that much, this prince was beautiful. "Wait. How did you get all of this stuff here?" he asked, gesturing to the televisions and computers. 

"The nasty old witch got tired of climbing the stairs to come visit me so she got me a phone and cell service and wifi. You'd be surprised what a little magic, ancient fortune, and Amazon can do for you. Amazon really does deliver anywhere and so do most restaurants." 

"You're telling me you've had access to a phone this whole time and haven't called for help?!" 

"Not this whole time, obviously, just since they were invented and the technology got semi useful. But yes, I haven't called for help. My family is long gone and I don't particularly like talking to people irl so there's no need." 

Phil was astonished. This man had been here for literal ages and hadn't tried to escape. "B- but- why? Why would you stay here? How long have you been here, anyway?" 

The man shrugged. "I lost count of the years, but it's been at least 500. The witch put a curse on me so I wouldn't physically age or mature beyond the age of 21 until I experience 'true love's kiss', whatever garbage that is. I stay because the wifi is fucking amazing and, as I said, I don't like people. You fall under that category, clearly." He glared at Phil with his last sentence. 

Phil just kept getting more confused. "You are literally a living fairy tale and you don't believe in true love? You're over 500 years old and you don't believe in the magic of love?" 

"Nope. It's utter bullshit. Anyways, why are you still here? What do you want from me?" 

"Oh no, you are not making me leave right now, not without you, at least! I just spent so long searching for you and waiting to meet you and I've battled a dragon and climbed a ridiculously tall tower and I am not-"

"You battled a dragon? My dragon? You didn't kill him, did you? Drago is my best friend, you better not have. Oh my god if you killed him I swear to god I will push you out of this window and record your pathetic death for the internet," the man threatened as he ran to the window. 

"What? Of course I didn't kill it! Have you seen how big it is? I'm no match for it! I just got by it because it likes my dog." 

The man's head snapped back to look at Phil, pure excitement shining in his brown eyes. "You have a dog?" 

Phil nodded. "A shiba inu named Susan."

"I'm coming with you. I'll leave my tower and follow you wherever as long as you let me love your dog." 

"Really? You have basically everything up here except a shiba inu and that's your motivation to leave?" 

"Of course it is, shibes are my favorite of all time and they are glorious creatures," the man said. "Oh, and my name is Dan, by the way, since I'm following you around everywhere for the rest of Susan's life." 

Phil blinked. "Um. Okay. But we barely know each other?" 

"You just said you wanted to take me away from here and now you're complaining that you don't know me? You are one strange person, Phil." Dan paused, considering for a moment, before continuing, "I'll tell you what. Let's stay here for a few days, get to know each other and all that, and then we can go off wherever you want as long as I can be with your dog." 

"I guess that sounds alright to me," Phil said. 

"Brilliant! Now let's go bring your dog up here and I'll order some pizza if you want and let's talk." 

Dan walked over to the middle of the room and moved the rug, revealing a trap door. He opened it and began to climb down a ladder. 

"There was a way into this tower besides climbing up the outside of it?!" Phil exclaimed as he followed Dan, "I nearly died trying to get up here and I could've just taken a ladder?" 

Dan laughed. Phil decided that was his favorite sound, although he sure wasn't about to tell Dan that. "You wouldn't have been able to find the entrance. The ladder takes us to a tunnel that opens up outside of the clearing." 

Sure enough, they emerged a few minutes later on the edge of the clearing. Susan immediately bounded towards Phil and tackled him with a wagging tail and lots of licks. 

"Oi, get off me, Susan! Haha, calm down! I know you missed me but come on it wasn't that long!" Phil laughed as Susan continued to attack him. 

Dan looked on in wonder at Susan and finally reached out to pet her. In response, she jumped off of Phil and onto Dan, giving him the same cuteness overload. 

"I'm literally never letting you have your dog back, Phil, this is the best thing ever," Dan said. He was now hugging Susan as best he could as she wiggled around on him in excitement. 

A few hours later, Phil, Dan, and Susan were sitting in the tower again having eaten some pizza. They were watching Wall-E on Dan's huge TV. Susan had thrown herself across Dan's lap as he absentmindedly scratched behind her ear and she was now sleeping. 

"You know, your tower is really nice," Phil commented quietly. "I guess I can understand why you didn't want to leave."

"It gets a bit lonely sometimes, but that's what the internet is for." 

Phil nodded. "So, you've lived in this tower for hundreds of years. Do you have any animal friends like the Disney princesses all do?" 

Dan scoffed. "I am not a Disney princess, you spoon, I am an ancient Prince and I will be treated as such," he insisted. 

"Whatever you say, Prince Dan. Or, even, whatever you sing," Phil giggled. 

Dan gently smacked Phil's arm. "Rude." 

They continued watching the movie in silence for a few minutes before Phil spoke again. "If you really don't want to leave, i would stay here with you," he whispered. 

Dan's eyes widened. "But, surely you have people you love back where you came from. Why would you stay here?" 

"Well, like you said, the wifi is fantastic, for one. And, I know I've only known you for a few hours, but it feels like it's been longer. You're an awesome person and I'd be honored to stay here with you. Besides, you have all of these things delivered to your tower all the time, it's not like I couldn't go visit my family ever." 

Dan was silent at that; Phil noticed the change in his demeanor and grew concerned. 

"Dan?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed. You've been so nice and you're the first person that's come looking for me in at least two hundred years, even if you did think I was a princess. You didn't scoff when I told you that the legend had been warped because I was too weak to save myself, despite being a prince trained in combat since birth. And now you'd be willing to stay here with me, just to keep me company. It's a lot to take in, especially for someone who's only been cared for by a nasty old witch for as long as I have. Thank you," Dan said quietly. "I won't make you stay here. It's about time I get out of this tower, anyway. I've spent enough time here, watching the world grow without me. I'll go with you whenever you want to leave." 

Phil stared at Dan for a few moments. "We can leave tomorrow, if you want?" He didn't want to rush Dan; only yesterday, Dan had thought he'd spend the rest of eternity essentially alone. 

Dan nodded. "Drago will come with us, too, right?" 

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I mean, he's a bit big and most people aren't really used to seeing a dragon. I'm not really sure what we could do."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well, he wouldn't stay as a dragon, of course. He's a reptilian shapeshifter. He can be our pet iguana or something. Gosh, what do you take us for? Some non magical weirdos in a forest?" he teased Phil sarcastically. 

"Sorry, I didn't know! Fine, he'll be our pet iguana and we'll leave tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal."

~~~~~~~

The next day they set off and eventually made their way to Phil's small flat in London. They stopped by a grocery store nearby to get some food, as Phil's kitchen was almost empty from his time adventuring. 

"...and this is a grocery store!" Phil explained excitedly. 

"Phil, for the last time, I know what things are! I lived in a tower, not under a rock!" Dan rolled his eyes as Phil giggled. 

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" 

Dan punched him in the arm. "Stop calling me that, it's weird." 

"Alright, Your Majesty," Phil giggled again. 

Dan sighed and gave up. 

After retrieving their groceries, they walked into Phil's apartment. 

"Sorry it's not as big as your tower or anything, and you'll have to sleep on the couch for now because there's only one bedroom, but it's all that I have," Phil explained. 

Dan looked around happily. "It's perfect, if a little overcrowded with plants," he said. 

They set up a space for Drago and then collapsed on the couch together, exhausted from the journey home. 

"I know I said this already, but, truly, thank you, Phil. You gave me a reason to leave and I'm so glad you did." 

Phil gave Dan a soft smile. "I'm glad I found you," he replied, before leaning in and kissing Dan. 

Dan gasped into the kiss, tensing slightly as his brain panicked. He hadn't kissed anyone in years, so he wasn't sure he was still any good at it. He quickly relaxed, however, and melted into Phil. Maybe he didn't believe in the so-called magic of love, but a few more kisses from Phil and he'd believe anything. After all, he was an ancient prince with a pet dragon. Who was he to say what could be impossible

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [ here](https://rosaflagephil.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
